Esperanza
by Unexpected Nela
Summary: -Fic presentado al Secret Santa 2007 para el Saint Seiya Eternal /ahora Eternal Evolution/- Los años cambian la perspectiva con que vemos las cosas, pero nunca el sentimiento que guardamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón.


**N/A:** Este fic ya tiene un tiempito, pues lo escribí para la convocatoria del Secret Santa del ya desaparecido Saint Seiya Eternal (ahora Eternal Evolution) en las navidades del 2007/2008. El que lo recibió estuvo más que satisfecho con el resultado, así que supongo que cumplí mi cometido. Yo también recibí un regalo, pero sigue siendo propiedad intelectual de la autora (Lady Dragon/Zelha).

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todo producto relacionado y derivado de él pertenecen a Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado a él. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro y con la sencilla y sana intención de dar salida a todas las ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza.

* * *

_Para Aither_

_Ojalá el destino haga llegar a tu vida momentos especiales y gente inolvidable que hagan de ti una__ gran persona llena de amor y felicidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

**ESPERANZA**

Comenzaba a arreciar el frío. Ya hacía a un par de días que el tiempo había pasado, de verse un cielo despejado, a no verse apenas nada a través de las nubes. De vez en cuando un tímido rayo de sol se aventuraba a abrirse paso con esfuerzo entre los nubarrones, y entonces la poca vida que había en la zona se desperezaba y aprovechaba el momento.

De todas maneras, pocos eran los seres vivos que se atrevían a vivir en la zona. El suelo rocoso y yermo no era terreno adecuado para que las plantas crecieran y, por lo tanto, no había alimento que atrajera a ninguna bestezuela autóctona. Con un poco de suerte podían verse aves en época migratoria, o tal vez divisar a lo lejos algún águila chillando para demarcar su territorio. Aún así, aún a pesar de lo inhóspito del lugar, destacaba en lo alto de la montaña una construcción sólida en forma de torre que servía tanto de vivienda como de atalaya para otear el horizonte.

A primera vista no se aprecian puertas o ventanas en los dos primeros niveles de la construcción y, sin embargo, no se advierte el abandono que debería ser evidente en un edificio en ese lugar del mundo. Al contrario. Se advierte vida alrededor y dentro de él. Tal vez fuera por esa sensación tan extraña que embarga el corazón al acercarte, o por esa pequeña figura que se ve pasar frente a la ventana del tercer nivel a intervalos demasiado regulares como para que la persona en cuestión esté andando. Y es que, precisamente, en el tercer nivel era donde bullía toda la vida que albergaba el edificio.

Sentado en un cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea, donde crepita el fuego consumiendo los leños, un hombre de larga melena de color malva pasa el tiempo leyendo un libro de aspecto gastado por el tiempo. A su lado, frente a él, a su alrededor… un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos de color diamante prefiere gastar parte de su energía correteando por la sala. Ignorando la hiperactividad del menor, el hombre continúa ahora abstraído en la lectura de unos pergaminos repletos de simbología extraña que trata de descifrar comparándola con uno u otro escrito que hay sobre la pequeña mesa cercana a él. El niño se entretiene entonces jugando a atleta olímpico y utiliza el mobiliario como parte de su carrera de obstáculos… hasta que tropieza con la alfombra y cae de bruces al suelo. El silencio que se crea es tenso y, cuando el chico esperaba ya una reprimenda por parte de su maestro por crear tanto alboroto, el mayor se levanta, ignorándole, y se acerca hasta una estantería de donde saca otro pergamino que va a examinar, junto con el primero, a la mesa grande que hay en medio de la sala.

El infante, ante esa conducta tan extraña en su mentor, se dirige hacia él y, subiéndose de rodillas a una silla cercana, curiosea el material que el mayor observa con tanta atención.

-¿Qué es eso, maestro? – pregunta el chico.

-Un texto antiguo sobre el Santuario, Kiki – responde el mayor mesándose el mentón.

-Ah… - dice el niño sin dejar de mirar el papel – Y, ¿de qué trata?

El hombre se aleja de la mesa y vuelve hacia el sillón que había estado ocupando, recogiendo el libro que dejara allí al levantarse.

-Maestro Mu…

El Caballero se aproxima nuevamente a la mesa, abriendo el libro por una determinada página que muestra un grabado antiguo.

-¿Qué es eso, maestro?

-Es un grabado medieval – explica el Caballero señalando ciertas partes de la imagen -. Esto de aquí es el Santuario, y esto de ahí es el Templo Marino de Poseidón. Este grabado explica los caminos que comunican ambas construcciones.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que está buscando?

-Según he podido traducir de uno de esos pergaminos, en el Santuario hay otro acceso al Templo Marino aparte de la gruta de Cabo Sunion. Pero no consigo encontrar ningún documento más que me confirme esta sospecha.

Kiki, viendo que su maestro estaba demasiado enfrascado en tu tarea, decide él mismo curiosear en la estantería. Toma un libro de apariencia nueva y lo ojea, pero al instante lo vuelve a dejar en su sitio. La filosofía de Platón todavía no entra en su lista de lecturas. Un par de pasos más allá toma otro libro de encuadernación con letras doradas y lo extrae para observarlo.

_-Cosmology: __Time Brief History_* – consigue leer con dificultad el pequeño.

Viendo que tanto le cuesta leer el título, deduce que el interior no va a ser nada fácil de "descifrar", así que lo devuelve a su lugar. Junto a ese, otro de tapas de color grana le llama la atención. Al extraerlo, un pequeño pedazo de papel amarillento cae de entre las hojas. Kiki se agacha y lo recoge, dejando de prestarle atención al libro, que queda apoyado contra los demás. El papel, que muestra el evidente paso del tiempo en los bordes, está garabateado con la escritura elegante y fluida de su maestro, pero en un lenguaje totalmente desconocido para el pequeño.

-Maestro – dice el chico -, he encontrado un papel escrito en una lengua extraña…

-Déjame verlo – responde el Caballero apartando al momento la mirada del pergamino.

El infante se acerca con el papel y se lo tiende a su mentor, que lo examina con el ceño fruncido hasta que, al llegar a cierta parte del texto y relacionarlo con sus recuerdos, sonríe con melancolía.

-¿Qué es? – se interesa Kiki.

-Es un fragmento de una carta – explica Mu.

-¿Qué dice? ¿De quién es la carta?

-Esta carta la escribí yo cuando tenía tu edad – dice el Caballero suspirando.

-¿A quién le escribía?

-A Athena.

-Pero si no había nacido – se extrañó el chico.

-Ya, pero era una forma de plasmar los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

Kiki se queda mirando el trozo de papel. Mira a su maestro y observa que tiene un brillo triste en la mirada. Observa de nuevo el papel y entonces se da cuenta de que probablemente debió ser más grande pero que, por algún motivo, acabó cercenado a la mitad.

-Está rota, maestro… - dice Kiki.

-Si… - responde el Caballero suspirado – La rompí yo mismo.

El chico mira asombrado a su maestro. No era del todo inconcebible imaginar a su maestro escribiéndole una carta a Athena, puesto que sabía que el caballero gustaba de plasmar sobre papel cualquier pensamiento que tuviera, sabiendo que tarde o temprano la información le resultaría útil. Lo que no esperaba era que le reconociera que él mismo hubiera roto algo en lo que al parecer había depositado parte de él y de sus esperanzas.

-¿Por qué la rompió?

-Porque fui un necio incapaz de comprender la verdad – reconoció el mayor con tristeza.

Kiki empieza a comprender. Aproximadamente, cuando su maestro tuviera su edad, debió ser cuando ocurrió la revuelta que le costó la muerte tanto al Maestro Shion como al caballero de Sagitario. Tal vez, en un arranque de frustración, rompió la carta ya que todas sus ilusiones se desvanecían con la "traición" de un fiel a la Diosa.

-Maestro… - dice Kiki con suavidad.

-¿Si?

-Esto… ¿podría leerme la carta? – pregunta el chico con timidez

-¿Leerla? – cuestiona el mayor extrañado.

-Si… - reconoce el pequeño – Quisiera saber cómo veía usted a Athena cuando era pequeño…

Mu mira a su alumno y no puede evitar sonreírle con ternura. Comprende que Kiki ha crecido con la premisa de defender la Tierra en nombre de Athena, y que ha llegado a conocer a una jovencita que no se asemeja mucho a los cánones que tenía formados sobre la Sabiduría encarnada. Kiki ha conocido primero a Saori y después ha ido conociendo a Athena. A él le pasó al contrario. Creció aprendiendo sobre Ella y sintiendo su cosmos en la distancia, así que en cuanto vio a la joven nipona supo reconocer a su Diosa. Era ahora que comprendía que todavía era Saori y que, aunque todavía había aspectos que debía pulir, la esencia de la de los ojos grises era bien patente en la jovencita.

Ahí radicaba la diferencia: Kiki no había aprendido a ver más allá de la apariencia, Mu siempre buscaba más allá.

-Claro que te la leeré – dice finalmente el Caballero sentándose en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

El niño corre a sentarse a los pies de su maestro y espera pacientemente, pero se desilusiona un poco al ver cómo el mayor se levanta y va de nuevo a la estantería. Allí se entretiene un momento buscando un libro y, cuando lo encuentra, vuelve al sillón. Kiki lo observa sin perder detalle hasta que ve cómo de entre las hojas del libro extrae otro pedazo de papel amarillento.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta curioso.

-La otra mitad de la carta – explica el Caballero -. Afortunadamente mis arrebatos conmigo mismo duran lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que los objetos no tienen culpa de nada. Guardé este pedazo porque fue el único que encontré después de romper la carta. Supongo que el que tú has encontrado debí dejarlo ahí tiempo después, sin prestar atención a lo que era.

-¿En qué idioma está escrita? No he podido reconocerlo…

-Está escrito en latín, que era la lengua que mi maestro me obligaba a utilizar en la escritura para aprenderla antes – explica Mu.

-Y yo, ¿por qué no he aprendido latín? – pregunta Kiki asomándose para observar el escrito.

-Nunca lo había pensado antes – responde el Caballero pensativo.

Mu reflexiona sobre la educación que está tratando de impartirle a su pequeño aprendiz. Le ha instruido en el arte de la reparación de armaduras, le ha guiado a través de su aprendizaje en la psicoquinesia y ha tratado de darle una base moral que haga de él un futuro caballero de honor. Pero hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de que una formación académica también es básica e imprescindible en la educación de cualquier infante.

-Tal vez debería empezar a enseñarte idiomas… - dice Mu, reflexionando en voz alta.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Inglés, francés, italiano… - enumera el Caballero – Y tal vez alemán o portugués. Y siempre le puedo pedir al Maestro Dohko que te de lecciones de chino.

La cara de sorpresa del chico al oír a su maestro nombrar tantas lenguas fue más que evidente para el mayor, que sonrió con la ternura con que acostumbraba a mirar a su pequeño pupilo.

-Pero todo a su tiempo – le explicó –. Ya iremos descubriendo si tienes facilidad para aprenderlos.

-Disculpe que insista, maestro, pero… ¿me va a leer la carta? – dijo el pequeño.

El Caballero parpadea un par de veces y retorna la mirada hacia los dos pedazos de papel que sostenía en sus manos. Los acomoda de tal manera que vuelvan a quedar ordenados. Ahora se arrepiente enormemente de haber destrozado la carta, porque bien le hubiera servido para aleccionar a Kiki, pero en aquel momento se dejó llevar por la furia y el resultado no fue el mejor que cabía esperar.

Había recibido la noticia de la muerte de su maestro con calma. Demasiada calma. Cuando por fin comprendió que morir significaba no volver a ver nunca más a ese ser querido, la agarró a golpes con todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Destrozó su pequeña cama con sus puños, hizo astillas un armario con tan solo mirarlo… y rasgó en mil pedazos todo objeto que cayó en sus manos. Incluyendo aquella carta. Afortunadamente paró a tiempo para evitar un daño mayor.

-Maestro…

-Si, Kiki… - dice Mu suspirando.

El caballero se reacomoda en el sillón y toma aire antes de fijar la vista en el encabezamiento de la carta, observando su propia caligrafía. Letras de trazo delgado y elegante, como escritas con una aguja sobre la arena de la playa. Letras estilizadas y bien proporcionadas que denotaban un carácter tranquilo y paciente.

-"A vos, mi señora, alzo mi voz" – lee Mu, traduciendo sus propias palabras.

-Que bonito… - dice Kiki con expresión soñadora.

-"A vos, Athena, elevo mis pensamientos y mis esperanzas. Protegedme, señora, de toda vacilación y permitidme ser uno con vuestro soplo de vida. Dadme la templanza para ser digno de ser llamado Caballero a vuestros pies y no me dejéis abandonar el camino. Os suplico no me dejéis caer en el desánimo al pensar en la soledad que me espera como lemuriano. Os ruego me concedáis la fuerza para continuar sin importar los obstáculos y me impongáis el camino de virtud como único estandarte. No me permitáis caer y ceder ante la desesperanza y permitidme alcanzar el día en que las estrellas brillen recordando al Pueblo Perdido. Ruego por la felicidad y el bien de aquellos que me protegen y me protegerán de todo mal que me amenace, y os suplico cuidéis de aquellos que custodian nuestros sueños desde el otro lado del Velo. Alzo mi voz por el Sagrado Juramento que me conmina a velar por el bien de aquellos que, bajo vuestras alas, disfrutan de los dones que la Madre Gea dispone. A vos, señora, ruego porque la soledad se convierta en aceptación y agradecimiento. A vos, señora, alzo mi voz con la esperanza de que el futuro nos depare seguridad y bienestar. Junto a vos, señora, permitidme contemplar con los ojos del alma el brillo de la Esperanza."

Tras la lectura, se hace un silencio para nada incómodo. El infante guarda silencio tratando de confirmarse a sí mismo que ha comprendido el significado y la profundidad del mensaje que su maestro ha plasmado en el papel. El mayor lo hace con el corazón contraído de melancolía al recordar la felicidad de la inocencia perdida y el dolor al descubrir el verdadero significado y la fragilidad de la vida misma.

-Maestro… - dice apenas en un susurro el pequeño – Cuando me encontró a mí… ¿cómo se sintió?

-Me sentí reconfortado y orgulloso a partes iguales – dice el Caballero, evidentemente emocionado –. Bendije a Athena y le agradecí con toda el alma que hubiera escuchado mis súplicas y me permitiera a mí seguir el camino que mi Maestro había comenzado conmigo. Alabé su infinita bondad al permitirme contemplar una última vez cómo las estrellas brillaban celebrando un nacimiento como el tuyo. Lloré de felicidad al tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que todavía quedaba un rayo de esperanza para el Pueblo Olvidado.

El silencio vuelve a inundar el ambiente, pero esta vez hay un mudo entendimiento en el que las palabras se hacen inservibles. Merece más la pena guardar dentro del corazón ese cálido brillo del cosmos que ambos poseen. El del mayor acaricia protectoramente al pequeño recordándole, aunque no haga falta, que él está ahí para ser guía y apoyo, protección y confort en ese lugar de la Tierra donde la vida parece refugiarse bajo las rocas.

Aún así, aún a pesar de lo inhóspito del lugar, destacaba en lo alto de la montaña una construcción sólida en forma de torre que servía tanto de vivienda como de atalaya para otear el horizonte. Sin embargo, no se advierte el abandono que debería ser evidente en un edificio en ese lugar del mundo. Al contrario. Se advierte vida alrededor y dentro de él. Tal vez fuera por esa sensación tan extraña que embarga el corazón al acercarte… o tal vez fuera por ese pequeño ramillete de lirios blancos que había florecido a sus pies.

* * *

**N/A:** _*Cosmology: Time Brief History_ – Libro sobre astrofísica publicado por Stephen Hawkins.


End file.
